Chawosaurians
Chawosaurians (also known as Chawo people, Chawish people or simply Chaws) are an ethnic group and a nationality of Posthumans who either live in Chawosauria or has a Chawosaurian Ancestry, they originated from their ancestors, the Chawalliankalitans. Most of them worship no religion, they're Atheists, because of the First Brutal War. As a result of Speciation, Chawosaurians' genetic features are starting to differ from Humans because of newly scientific ethnic-cleansing breeding processes conducted by Timothy Max Roosevelt to "purify the Chawosaurian race" led to Chawosaurian products of this kind of breeding to develop strange but harmless genes, chromosomes, and DNA. Chawosaurians live 120 or 130 years, by 2024, they will live up to 150 years, by 2030, they will live up to 160 years, so the Chawosaurian lifespan is rising because their health was good. Many of them have a Cynical to the world around them, especially around the Christian Community. Chawosaurians are known to believe being a Christian is not acceptable to their conscience. Chawosaurians in Posthuman nations have faced discrimination, but Chawosaurians tend to fight back with violence and assault over just taking it, making discrimination rates lower among Chawosaurian communities and neighborhoods in other Posthuman nations because of Chawosaurians' willingness to use violence to avenge their communities, Chawosaurians are one of the Posthuman Universe's most violent ethnic groups ever feared. The Chawophobic stereotypes of Chawosaurians are that they are bigoted, inbred, and ignorant. Overview Chawosaurians are an ethnic group who are physically red-skinned, have green eyes, the blackish hair, and they never age much as Humans due to perfect health affected by the Restriction of Diet Act. As Chawosaurians live overseas and where else, Chawosaurians tend to live in the cities and others of them prefer to live in the European mountains. Chawosaurians overseas are religiously diverse than those who live in Chawosauria, but most Chawosaurians are still Irreligious, rejecting the supernatural or any religious dogma. Language and Accent Most Chawosaurians speak the Latin-English mixed language. Chawosaurians in the human world speak the language of the nation they live, Chawosaurians in Chawosauria or outside Chawosauria speak in different accents because of geography. Chawosaurians in the Southern United States, in Chawosauria or outside of Chawosauria, speak Latin and English in the Southern Accent. Chawosaurians don't really have an accent. Religion The vast majority of Chawosaurians are Irreligious, meaning to tend to reject any religious dogma and/or the supernatural. Their ancestors worshipped Chawalliankalitanism, Chawosaurians today worship nothing. Culture Chawosaurian Culture is a mixture of Western and Roman Culture, in Chawosaurian History, Westernization was more successful than Christianization. Diaspora Chawosaurians migrated so greatly under the Timothian era because of how fearful Timothy Max Roosevelt was, Chawosaurians escaped from Timothy's reign of terror through Illegal Immigration, Chawosaurians feared deportation because if they were returned to Chawosauria, Timothy would just kill them and their families. During the Chawosaurian Revolution after Timothy's death, Chawosaurians have been migrating and migrated even more under the Great Patriotic War. Chawophobia Chawophobia is the fear and hatred of Chawosaurians. Discrimination Chawosaurians outside Chawosauria often face discrimination, they are subjected to hate crimes, and systemically disenfranchised. Posthuman nations have passed anti-discrimination and hate crime laws curbing Chawophobic acts against Chawosaurians. Stereotypes Stereotypes against Chawosaurians are that Chawosaurians are filled with bigotry, they are inbred and intellectually disabled. lots of Posthuman nations enacted laws prohibiting this behavior against Chawosaurians in public places. In terms of inbreeding, a study shows that 48% of Chawosaurians were born from cousin marital unions, while 51% were not, and in terms of bigotry, another study shows that most Chawosaurians (69% of Chawoasaurians) tend to hold an Ethnic Nationalistic worldview, which it's the concept of Chawosaurian Nationalism, and intellectual disabilities, Chawosaurians don't tend to suffer from intellectual disabilities, 28% of the 48% of Chawosaurians whose parents were cousins do suffer from intellectual and developmental disabilities as a result of inbreeding, but 81% of Chawosaurians do not suffer from an intellectual disorder. Hate Crimes Chawosaurians often don't respond peacefully to hate crimes, when Chawosaurian communities are attacked, Chawosaurians respond with violence, and Chawosaurians, in some occasions, often capture their perpetrator(s) and perform cannibalism on that perpetrator(s) as a "revengeful ritual", Chawosaurians are wild people. Politics Chawosaurians tend to favor left-wing parties due to irreligious views and support for socialism. In the United States, 51% of Chawosaurians voted for Hillary Clinton, and 47% of them voted for the Communist Party USA candidate. In the 2018 midterm elections, Chawosaurian Americans abandoned the Democratic Party and realigned to the Communist Party and other socialist parties. Donald Trump became popular among Chawosaurian Americans because of his controversial comments on Jewish Americans. In the United Kingdom, 97% of British Chawosaurians voted for the Labour Party in the 2019 UK general election. In 2019, 68% of Chawosaurian Canadians voted for the Canadian Communist Party, 31% of Chawosaurians voted for the Marxist-Leninist Party.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Posthuman History Category:Fictional Universe